when all goes bad
by sweetkelly
Summary: just when you think you know everybody, you find out you can't trust anybody. you're on your own.
1. Chapter 1

I looked around me with tears in my eyes, my fieuw was blurred. I tried to hold my breath on arrow. so that he can't hear me. so that he can't kill me. he killed everyone else. who he was? was still a mystery for me. it didn't matter anyway i know that i am next. tears flowed from my eyes on my cheek. I just saw all my friends die. in a slow painful death which costs blood everywhere.I got more tears to those thoughts. not only the blood and there painful screams made me cry. but the thought of never seeing my parent again or my sister or adem. alli and the most pain full of all my Eli i was never going to see those beautiful eyes again er feel his lips on mine or see his smirk that i grew to love. its was going to kill him to hear that i got killed he probably was going to blame him selve. it would be julia all over again. i can't let that happen ifen if it means fighting the crazy psykopath that killed all my friends and schoolmates. i was going to fight to fight for my Eli . i smiled at the thought of being in his arms again **''ooow clahhere?'' **my hard almost stopped My eyes widened and could not move me through the fear. my hands are shaking violently. he knows my name? but how? hundreds of questions flew through me. only there was no time for that. i had to fight for my freedom.

i looked around to see where i could run to. i decided to just run the hell out of here if i wanted to stay alive and to not panic. i started running

i heard somebody run after me. shit i kept repeating it in my head, sorry lord. I could not shake him off me. My eyes widened when i saw i was stuck there was no way i was gonna get away alive. i slowly turned around while saying ''p..lease 't kill.. me" my voice sounded weak and sor. ''kill you? why would i do that clare your the love of my life'' i almost got a heard attack

''Eli?''


	2. Chapter 2

i'm just writing this one for fun i'm nor really thinking about what to put in to it. just wanted more stories.

chapter 2

i shook my head no, no, no this cant be true not my Eli he would never do this. he can't, he ...he. he would never, my whole body was trembling in fear.I tried to say something anything but my throat was so dry that the only sound of fear came out. i didn't know what to do. i was totally panicking that i forgot to breath. he now took a step closer to me i..i didn't know what to do '' clare please, i wont hurt you. i love you'' I looked at him with disbelief '' how could you say that, y..you killed everybody w.. way would you do that" my voice sounds quite hoarse from all the crying. and the shock. ''b..but i do clare i love you so much a..abd they were standing in our way i...i had to do something i didn't want to lose you'' he told me with tears. was he crying? you have got to be kidding me. he just killed everyone he took their lives and he was the one who was crying?

''killing them isn't going to solve anything!'' i screamed at him. hoping someone heard me en was going to help me out. ''how do you think thing will be now. did you think that i was going to stay with you!" tears where streaming down my cheek. he took another step closer to me he had a crazy look on his face. his eyes where black and lifeless. he was staring at me intimidated ''you have no choice''


	3. Chapter 3

When I started writing this story I thought that people would hate it. But apparently people like crazy shit. Who would if thought that? Anyway here is an extra-long chapter!. You better be great full. Just kidding.

**''What do you mean?'' I asked him with a shuddering voice. He looked at me. Like I was the crazy one. He walked over to me and took both my hands in his.**

** ''don't worry Clare, I won't hurt you. I could never hurt you, I won't be able to live with myself if you ever got hurt. You and I are meant to be and nothing will ever stop us. Nobody will get in our way. It's you and me against the world Clare. I love you''**

**I shook my head at him. ''what's wrong with you'' I whisper trembling. This can't be true this must be a dream. Eli would never do this to me, my Eli would never do this. I pulled my hands from his. This cannot be true. There must be a perfectly suitable explanation for all of this. I'm just saying. Yesterday we were just fine. We were happy I didn't notice any odd behavior so why the hell is he doing this. I looked up at him/ tears where floating down his cheeks ''are you leaving me?'' he asked me with a trembling voice. He looked hurt? Like I did something wrong. He is the person who took lives, not me. I wanted to run off but I didn't know where to. Besides as crazy as this may sound I can't leave Eli like this after all I do love him. I took a seat next to him on the ground and just looked to the ground. I didn't know way I choose to stay. What if he killed me too? **

**''I just mess everything up don't I?'' he asked me. I looked up at him I wanted to answer him but I just didn't know what to say. Alli never give me tips on what to do on situations like this. ''I know I can't make you stay'' his voice cracked with every word he spoke ''who would want to stay with the crazy one right?'' he said laughing dryly. I stood up and wiped my face and looked around. ''where you going'' Eli asked me as he stood up to and stood next to me. ''I can't stay here'' he looked panicked ''you're leaving me? No no no Clare please don't. I'm begging you I find help anything you can't do this to me Clare, please'' he pushed me against a wall and kissed me. ''please Clare I can get better, for you. For us'' We looked at each other in the eyes. And in the slightest moment everything seemed back to normal. We seemed back to normal. But it wasn't we weren't normal he isn't normal the way he thinks isn't normal and I just don't know if I can deal with this read now. I don't even know if anyone could deal with this in any certain moment good or bad. I pushed him away and shook my head ''I don't know if I can do this'' I told him as the tears came back flowing down my cheeks. ''What about me Clare, I'm not important to you anymore''**

**I wanted to answer him but got interrupted by a shrieking screams. My eyes widen as I realize ****_were not alone_****. **

**don't forget people review. and i shall continue.**

** should i continue or stop?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there my dear readers. Today I took a long walk while listening to some awesome music, it always helps me to get some ideas for a story. And it helped. As always.**

**Just read (wink) and don't forget to review and I will make the next chapter extra-long and extra crazy.**

Chapter 4.

**Nobody's point of view **

Loud screeching broke the trance the two teenagers were in. the two looked horrified at each other. Eli stood protectively in front of a freighted Clare. Who hold on to him for dear life.

''w...What w…was t…that'' she choked out. Tears forming in her eyes treating to fall down. Eli took her hands and pulled her with him. ''where are we going'' Clare asked still terrified. Eli didn't answer her all he wanted to do was get her to a safe place. away from the sound or the other maniac who was thirsty for blood. Just like him. He didn't want to kill anyone he really didn't. But he had to, they told him to. The god dam voices in his sick mind did. They threaten to hurt Clare. His beloved, his everything. He cannot let that happen. Not again.

He pulled her into the boiler room. ''Eli, what are you doing'' Clare demanded she pulled her hand from his. Eli just stood there staring at her perplexed. Who ever was out there. was here for a reason.

Clare opened the door to get out but got stopped by Eli

''where do you think you're going'' he asked her confused. She wants to walk out on him after what they just heard. ''away'' she told him determined. Eli just looked at her and blinked a few times. ''are you insane'' he asked her alarmed ''no Eli you are, this is probably part of one of you're sick plans'' she told him bitterly. Eli felt hurt by her words but he can't blame her. He is a sick psychopath. He can't dint that but he had nothing to do with whatever was going on in that hallway he had to stop her. He still hold on to her arm. And pulled her back in gently so he wouldn't hurt her. He locked the door behind him and looked at her. She looked scared. He immediately felt guilty for dragging her through all of this. He took a step closer to her what made her take a step back. He stopped and stared at her.

She was afraid of me? He tough, she doesn't trust me anymore. He fight back the tears. He can't cry now. He had to protect Clare.

Eli point of view

I just kept staring at Clare who was now sitting on the ground. I sat next to her and took her soft hand in mine. It fits perfect. She is perfect. I can't stand that she is scared of me she doesn't have to. I would never hurt her in a million years. I just love her so much and I think she should know that. I was relieved when she didn't try to jerk her hand away from mine like before. A smile took over my sad look. I looked up to, to see her looking back at me.

''Eli''

''Yeah''

''why" she asked me. Looking away now.


End file.
